


Locked on Love- Destiel FBI-AU

by Castielfrigginwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is still an angel, Dean doesn’t know, FBI AU, Fluff, I suck at tags, M/M, but dean clearly gets turned on by wings, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielfrigginwinchester/pseuds/Castielfrigginwinchester
Summary: Dean Winchester was an average kid…. hahaha who am I kidding?!? Dean Winchester was NOT an average kid. Raised like a soldier to protect his baby brother, Dean never really had a childhood.So that’s what Dean became, an FBI agent. He studied hard at school, on top of raising Sammy, he cleaned the house, cooked the meals, and obeyed his father when he got home from his who knows how many months-long “work” trips. Dean honestly didn’t know what his father had done while he was gone. All Dean had known as a kid was that he was to protect Sammy and keep his grades up so he could get a good job.Now, Dean’s job was to text Sammy and check upon him. Sam is now in college, three hundred and sixty miles away, and Dean is working, as a federal agent.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel Novak, Dean/Castiel
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Dean woke up to the song “It’s my Life” by Bon Jovi. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Another day at work doing the thing he loves, hunting down criminals. He got up off the bed and pulled on his black slacks. He walked over to his dresser and pulled a white button-up shirt out and slid it on one arm, then the other. He buttoned about ¾ of the way up, then tucked it in. He buckled up his belt and finished buttoning up his shirt. He grabbed a black-tie out of his closet and slid it over his head, putting it around the back of his neck, and tying it. He put on his shoes, grabbed his keys, badge, and coat, and grabbed an energy bar before running out the front door of his apartment. 

Dean walked over to his prized possession, his car, Baby. The 1967 Chevy Impala was in pristine condition, due to Dean’s constant care. Dean climbed in and took a deep breathe in, absorbing the smell of Leather and cologne. He opened the dash and grabbed his cologne spraying it on himself before putting it back. Suddenly, his phone started ringing. Dean picked it up and answered. 

“This is Detective Winchester, how can I help you?” He put the key in the ignition and started Baby up. The low growling of the engine was like music to his ears. 

“Hello, Dean. This is Chuck. I’m calling to let you know that a new trainee is coming in to be your partner.” Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“All due respect, Sir, but I work better alone.” Chuck laughed. 

“There’ll be forms in your office for you to sort through. Pick one case that’ll be suitable for him.” Dean hung up and grabbed his AC/DC tape and put it in the stereo. The first song came on low at first, then got louder. 

“Back in Black, I hit the sack. I’ve been to long and I’m glad to be back. Yeah, I got loose, from the noose,” Dean sang along loudly. Moments like these were his favorite. He didn’t get a lot of these lately, as their had been a lot of crap going on around his work place. His partner, Kevin, has recently passed away on a mission, and they were trying to figure out who to replace him with. Guess they figured that one out...

Dean pulled up to the gate. He rolled down his window, scanned his badge, and drove through the now opening gate. He parked in a nearby parking spot, and turned off his car, everything going suddenly quiet. He grabbed his badge, keys, coat, and energy bar and climbed out of the car. Now walking and holding everything but his coat in his teeth, he put his coat on. He grabbed the keys, energy bar, and badge out of his mouth and stuck his badge in his inside pocket of his coat. He kept walking while putting his keys in his front pocket and started to open the energy bar package. Dean walked up to the front door, grabbed his badge out of his pocket and scanned it. The door opened with a click and he put the badge back in his pocket. He walked in throwing the wrapper away in the trash can by the door. He shoved the energy bar in his mouth and walked through the long hallway, into his office, and over to his desk, noticing the pile of files his boss and had left for him. He took the energy bar out of his mouth and groaned. 

Dean sat down at his desk, going through the files and taking bites out of the almost gone energy bar. The files consisted of missing persons cases, armed murderers, and child abusers. He had to pick one that would be suitable for a trainee. After a while of deciding, Dean chose one of the missing persons cases, Anna Clemingdale. This should be fairly easy for them. I wonder if the trainee is a boy or girl. 

Dean’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. He looked up to see Chuck at the door with a smaller man behind him. The smaller guy was wearing black slacks, a white button-up, a blue tie, and a trench coat. His eyes were bluer than blue and his hair…. well all Dean could think of to describe it is sex hair. 

“Agent Winchester, this is Agent Novak. He will be your new partner.” Dean’s attention went back to his boss. “What have you chosen to help him on his first day?” Dean rummaged through the files on his desk once more, looking for the file of Anna Clemingdale.

“Missing persons, Anna Clemingdale. 16, been missing for 6 years. Parents are desperate.” Dean looked back at his new partner. Something about him just made Dean’s heart flutter, but Dean knew that this was going to be strictly a professional relationship. 

“Perfect, I expect after some research of the matter, you’ll be right on it?” Dean nodded and Chuck left, leaving Dean alone with the new agent. 

It was quiet for a while as Dean read through every paper in Anna’s file. All Agent Novak did, was stare at Dean while he was working. Not soon enough, it got awkward and Dean decided to speak up. 

“Well, Novak, your staring kind of turns me on.” Dean joked, without looking up. When Novak said nothing, Dean looked up to see the smaller man blushing. “Was it something I said?” Dean laughed and the smaller man laughed along.

“Sorry, Winchester. It’s just been a rough morning.” The smaller man laughed out. Dean was a bit stunned by someone calling his by just his last name. Everyone here was pretty immature so they called him, Deanna. 

“Please, call me Dean.” He held out his hand to greet him and the newbie took it appreciatively. 

“Castiel. I’m Castiel.” He smiled back. Dean couldn’t help but love that name, it was so unique and somewhat familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was about it. “So are you ready to go find that missing girl?” Cas spit out. Dean nodded getting up and grabbing the folder. Cas walked out the door and Dean followed close behind. Dean turned off the lights and locked the door behind them, he didn’t trust his coworkers and their random pranks.

“Okay, since the drive is pretty far away, like 3 hours, let’s do a bit of a check list thing. Do you got your badge?” Cas nodded. “Good. You’re already doing better than me on my first day.” They walked back down the hallway and out to the car. Dean climbed into the front seat and Castiel quickly followed getting into the passenger seat. Dean put the key in the ignition. The sudden burst of rock music made Castiel jump. Dean burst out in a fit of laughter. 

“Sorry, Cas.” Dean said surprising Castiel with the new nickname. “Something you’ll learn about me, I love my old rock.” Castiel smirked and turned to look out the window. Dean picked up the file, talking about Anna Clemingdale, and looked for the address to start the search. The first place was her residence, so Dean turned onto the road starting the journey.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh, just read it. I don’t wanna describe it.

They arrived at Anna’s residence three hours later. They would’ve called it a home, but the house didn’t look the part. It was old and moldy. The paint was chipping and the lawn had no life to it. Cas couldn’t bear the look of it. 

“Are you sure this is her house? It looks like no one has lived here for ages.” Cas scoffed. He walked over so he was standing side by side with Dean. “Maybe you messed up the di-“

Dean cut him off by giving Cas a deathly glare. “One thing you should know about me, Novak, is that I NEVER get lost.” Castiel blinked at the sudden intensity of his new partner. Sadly enough, it kind of turned him on to see Dean so Dominant, but Cas would never say that out loud. Dean turned on his heels and headed towards the old house, walking with a sense of Authority. Cas ran to catch up, as he was still stunned by Dean. 

They climbed up the steps of the old rustic porch and Dean knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again and this time he heard stomping coming from inside. The door flung open to reveal an elderly man with a cane in one hand, holding him up, and a beer in the other. He looked at them over his baggy eyes. 

“Hello, I’m Detective Winchester, this is Detective Novak. We’re working a case on a missing girl. Can we ask you a few questions?” The elderly man nodded and gestured for them to come in. Castiel was surprised that the man hadn’t asked to see their badges, that was the part Cas was most worried about. He didn’t know why, he just was. 

They followed the man inside to a living room area. Dean has taken over at this point and was asking all the questions. Castiel just spent the time looking around with his eyes, inspecting everything. The room was dirty, very dirty, and dusty too. He inspected the ripping wallpaper across the room and saw an oddly shaped board behind it. He wished he could inspect more closely, but he didn’t have a warrant. He looked around the rest of the room and noticed the man loved his junk food. There were bags and boxes of every kind of fast food place you could think of. Castiel decided to write down the things he saw. After jotting down the few things he saw, he turned to the man, and said, “Thank you, that is all.” They stood up to leave and Dean looked fully upset with Cas.

He started to rant about something but Cas was distracted by that one wall. Something about it bothered him. He was ripped out of his thoughts by Dean.

“Seriously Cas! Are you even thinking about the investigation?” Cas didn’t respond. “I spent all that time asking useful questions and you sat there staring off into space. Then when you finally snap back to Earth, you cut me off in the middle of my conversation to say that ‘we are done here.’?” Dean was so frustrated that he actually slammed the Impala door shut while climbing in. “You’re a newbie, I get it. But just try and use some common sense? I hadn’t even finished half of my questions before you cut me off.” 

That pissed Castiel off. He decided it was best not to say anything but that didn’t stop him from glaring. Dean put the Impala into drive and Cas kept glaring. Right now, he hated the detective. Everything. He hated his stupid attitude. He hated his stupid messy hair. He hated his beautiful green eyes. He hated his adorable freckles. He hated his perfect lips. He hated his-

Dean started to speak again. “You know, not for nothing, Cas, but the last time somebody looked at me like that, I got laid.” Cas blushed dark red, almost purple. Dean just chuckled. “I don’t know what it is about you, Novak, but making you blush is easier than, well anything for that matter.” 

Cas went an even darker shade of red, even though it didn’t seem possible. “Is it something about me?” Dean asked pushing for a response. “Do you have a crush on me?” Dean smirked. “Or maybe I remind you of someone.” Cas turned away from him, not wanting this conversation to continue. Dean chuckled, “Nah, I’m just joking.” 

Hoping to change the subject, Cas started to speak. “So, what did you think about that elderly man? Was it Mr. Calloughway?”

“Yeah, Anna’s uncle. Creepy old man, said he hasn’t seen or heard from Anna in 6 years.” Cas turned back toward Dean. “She apparently ‘ran away’ on her 10th birthday. But, something about Calloughway’s story didn’t add up.”

Cas nodded, “Yeah, when we were there, I wasn’t ‘staring off into space’ like you assumed I was.” He glared. “I was looking around for clues. The wallpaper was ripped in this one spot and behind it was a weirdly shaped board. It looked like… kinda like a door or something.”

Dean nodded. “Sorry, Cas. I was just upset before. Thanks for looking around. That board could mean something.” He leaned forward to put on some music. Before he pressed play, he said, “We should get a warrant to look around.” Cas nodded and Dean pressed play, letting the music soothe his soul.

“Still like that old time rock 'n' roll   
That kind of music just soothes the soul ooh  
I reminisce about the days of old   
With that old time rock 'n' roll”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, we figure out the truth about Castiel...

Cas threw down his duffel bag on his bed and flopped down next to it. They had decided it would be better to check in to a crappy motel room than to drive back to town. He stood up feeling the ache in his back and Cas abruptly shot his wings. Luckily, Dean was going to wash their clothes and would be gone for awhile. Castiel flopped back on the bed, wings outstretched and looked up at the ceiling. (So freaking help me, if one of you say anything about the ceiling fires I will shank you all.) He couldn’t figure out what it was about Dean, but he was so drawn to him. 

Cas let out a long sigh and decided that was enough stretching. He pulled his wings back in and decided to turn something on the TV. That's when his phone went off, playing his ringtone for Dean, the song Sin City by AC/DC. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, he opened his mouth to speak, but Dean cut him off. 

“Hey, Cas. I’m gonna head to the store to get some things while these are washing. Need anything?” Cas thought about that for a bit. 

“Could use some pie?” Cas finally said. “How long will you be?” 

“Mmmmm, pie.” Dean said. Cas laughed harder than he had in a long time. “Anyways, the grocery store is about 30 minutes from the motel, so maybe an hour or more?” 

Cas sighed. This was good news because Cas could stretch his wings for a while but Dean being gone so long made Cas upset and he had no idea why. 

Dean ended the call with a simple, “k bye.” Cas plugged in his phone by his bed. He got up and changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, he stretched out his wings and laid back wrapping them around himself. He thought about Dean. Why did Cas have to think about him? All Cas wanted to do was be in dean’s arms, to be there with the human. To wrap his wings around him. Why did Cas want that? He barely knew the mortal. 

Cas must’ve fallen asleep, because when he woke up, he had a message from Dean. 

“Be there in about 10 minutes.” Cas jumped up and tried to hide his wings. Finally getting them to retract, he threw his white shirt on again. He laid back down, unbelievably uncomfortable with his wings scrunched up. Minutes later, Dean barged through the door. Cas sat up and looked at Dean. 

Before leaving, he had changed out of his suit and tie and into jeans and a black t-shirt with a green flannel. The green flannel brought out Dean’s eyes perfectly, Cas thought. Dean closed the door behind him and put the bags of food down on a nearby table. “I’m guessing we’re gonna be here for awhile since we’re working on that case, so I bought food to put in the mini-fridge.” 

Cas watched as Dean pulled out 2 6-packs of beer to put in the fridge. After he had lined them up, he pulled out some pie, some frozen pizzas, and some plastic plates and forks. Dean turned around to see Cas looking at him and Dean smiled. 

“What?” Dean laughed. Cas immediately felt a blush rise up his neck. 

“N-nothing.” Cas stuttered. Dean just shrugged and turned back around. Even if someone tortured Cas, he’d never admit to having just checked-out the other agent’s ass, even though he did. Cas decided that was enough staring and got up and went over to his duffel bag. He rummaged through it for a while until he found what he was looking for, his sketch book. He walked back over to his bed and plopped down on it, feeling the pain in his back again. 

He usually stretches his wings out while he sleeps, but with Dean here, How could he?

Cas opened to the first empty page and started sketching. He didn’t know what he was drawing yet, and he usually didn’t know until it was done. Dean wandered over to his bed and laid down staring up at the ceiling. Cas continued to draw while Dean just lay there, trying to start a conversation with the other agent. They sat there like this conversing for about 50 minutes. Eventually, Cas stopped drawing to look at his creation. 

A dark red blush rose up cas’s neck. He ended up drawing the other agent. Cas ripped out the page and folded it up. 

“Are you done with that?” Dean said pointing at the page in Castiel’s hand. “Can I see it?”

“N-no!” Castiel shoved the picture in his pocket and stood up walking over to the mini-fridge. He pulled out a beer and popped it open. By then, Dean had already stood up and walked over to him. Cas turned around surprised by the sudden proximity of the taller agent. Dean leaned in and grabbed the other agent by the shirt; not necessarily angrily. Cas froze in place blushing profusely. 

Dean reaches his hand into Cas’s pocket grabbing the piece of paper, when he started staring into the secret-angel’s eyes. Dean started to lean in when suddenly Cas’s phone rang. Dean realized their proximity and backed off still holding onto the piece of paper. Cas blushed even more than before. He grabbed his phone off of the dresser by his bed and ran out the door. Looking at the caller ID, he rolled his eyes. 

Gabriel. He answered and held the phone up to his ear, walking away from their room. “Hello? Gabriel?” Cas spoke into the phone. 

“Hey, little bro. How’s it going?” Gabriel laughed. 

“Oh, uhh…. I guess it’s going okay. Why are you calling?” Gabriel laughed again. 

“Oh, just seeing how my little bro is doing hanging out with that little human he’s been obsessed with since Dad created them.” Castiel thought about that. His father created the ‘righteous man’ and Cas immediately fell in love. 

“Shut up.” Cas said sheepishly. 

“Oh, come on little bro.” Gabriel just half-chuckled out. “I don’t see why you have such a fascination to these Hairless apes.” 

“Well, I’ll let you know when I figure that out.” Cas growled. He hung up his phone and walked back to the motel room. When he got to the room, he hesitated before the door. What if Dean opened the folded paper? What if he finds out I like him? What if he finds out I’m not human? 

He slowly reached forward and knocked on the door. He didn’t hear anything from inside the room until he heard clicking of the handle. The door flew open and Dean stood there. 

Trying not to let dean speak about the paper, Cas hurried to speak. “Sorry, I left my key in here when I took the call. It was my brother and he wanted to check in on me making sure no crazy psychopaths have killed me yet. I mean how crazy is that?” Through Cas’s rambling, Dean just stood there mouth agape. 

“The picture you drew ... was… a picture of me.” Dean looked at Cas’s baby blue eyes. 

“I know it was weird. When I draw, I don’t think I just kind of do it. I never know what I’m going to draw until it’s done…” Cas kept rambling hoping he’d be able to calm the situation. But all Dean could think about was why. Why had he drawn him? Did he like him? Well, there’s only one way to know. Dean leaned in looking at Cas’s lips. Have they always been so perfect? 

Cas didn’t know what to do. Is he really about to do what I think he’s gonna do? Dean got so close that there was only about an inch between the two men. Cas blushed the darkest red he had ever blushed. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” Dean backed off. He handed Cas his picture and turned around heading back into his room. Cas followed behind him and shut the door. Dean walked over to the bathroom and locked the door while Cas walked over to his bed. He pulled off his t-shirt and sat down on his bed and rubbed his hands over his face. Wow, okay, this has been and awkward night. Cas pulled his sheets back and climbed in. 

He laid his down on his pillow and wrapped the blankets around him. Cas couldn’t sleep though, after the events from earlier, the call from Gabriel, and Dean’s awkward encounter, Cas couldn’t rest. (He is an angel after all)

Soon enough, Cas heard the shower turn off. Dean walked out and looked at the “sleeping” Castiel. Dean hurried to get dressed and walked over to Cas’s bed. “Why did you draw that of me? I know you’re asleep and you can’t exactly answer, but you said earlier that you just draw and you never know what the turn out will be. But, if this really is your subconscious, why is it focusing on me? Me of all people. A random man with no past, no childhood, no worth.”

Dean sat on his bed and ran his hands through his hair. He rolled his eyes and laid down in his bed. He turned off the lamp and soon Cas heard Dean’s slow heavy breaths. Cas sat up and looked over at Dean. The human was dead asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Dean finds out the truth. Oop...

Cas never actually fell asleep. He ended up drawing pictures of Dean until the crack of dawn. He was just finishing up his final picture, when Dean woke up. Cas put his sketchbook in his bag and hurried to get ready.

When Cas was brushing his teeth, Dean walked over and stood by the bathroom door. He spit out the toothpaste in his mouth and rinsed. “How’d you sleep?” 

“Alright, kept having this shifty dream about… nevermind. How about you?”

Cas thought about what to say. Oh I don’t know, I didn’t. I spent all night thinking about you and how I’m a f-ing angel who’s in love with a Human.“Oh, um. Okay, for a crappy motel bed.” Dean nodded. Cas could tell Dean wanted to say something but didn’t. 

Cas leaned against the counter. He and Dean had locked eyes by this point. Dean’s eyes were the hue of the new spring growth, bright and soft all at once. There were flecks of strength, of the kind of green that comes only as summer advances. 

Dean finally looked away. “Well, I’m gonna go get some, uh, food. Want anything in particular?” 

“Not really. Maybe we could just go to a diner or something for breakfast?” Cas suggested. Dean nodded and walked away. “I’m gonna take a shower.” Cas shut the door and Dean walked over to his duffel bag. He decided he was going to get dressed while the other man was in the shower. He walked over and sat on his bed pulling on some pants. 

While pulling off his shirt, he looked at Cas’s bed, only to see the other Agent’s sketch book. Dean looked over to the door of the bathroom to see that it was, in fact, still closed and locked. He stumbled over to the edge of the bed and picked up the blue book. He opened to the first page to see a drawing of a bee. He kept flipping, only seeing pictures of animals. Damn, Cas is really good at drawing. Finally, he flipped to a page that wasn’t an animal. It was Dean. In this picture, Dean was asleep. He guessed that Cas drew it last night sometime. He flipped the page again to see a picture of himself driving the Impala. Dean kept flipping the pages and more and more pictures of him were drawn in the notebook. He put the notebook back in the place he found it and returned to getting dressed. 

Soon, Cas came out of the shower with only a pair of jeans on. Dean looked over at his toned chest and blushed a little. He looked away, hoping his partner didn’t see the color rising up the man’s neck.

Cas looked at Dean questioningly, but as he realized, he was quick to apologize. “Sorry for my immodesty. I realized after I had showered that I had forgotten a shirt.” 

Dean just nodded quickly. Once Cas had put on a shirt, Dean turned back around. “So, um, I was thinking we go get breakfast, then go check out Anna’s old school, and if we’re done by lunch, I hear there’s this great burger joint down the road.” Dean tried and succeeded at sounding normal. They both had finally gotten their suits on and were out the door. 

When in the car, Dean did as he usually does, grabbing the cologne out of the dash and spraying some on himself. Cas looked over and gave Dean a strange look. “Want some?” Dean casually joked.

Cas shrugged and held out his hand. Dean handed it to the other man watching as he sprayed it on himself then passed it back. Putting it away Dean asked, “Pink Floyd or Metallica?”

“AC/DC.” Cas responded, Dean laughed and took out the last CD, put it in its case, and put the AC/DC one in. 

Soon, the car was filled with music. “Shoot to thrill, play to kill, Too many women with too many pills, shoot to thrill, play to kill, I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will, Yeah.” Dean completely forgot about the fact that he wasn’t alone in the car and he belted out singing. 

They were towards the end of the second chorus, when Dean looked over to see Castiel smiling at him. Dean felt a blush rising up his neck.

“What?” Dean sort of laughed out. 

Castiel smiles wider and just said, “you have a beautiful voice Dean.” Dean was way too flustered to speak. He turned back to the road as he heard the song fade out. Looking back at Castiel, through the corner of his eye, he noticed Cas was staring out the window by now. Maybe I offended him by not responding?

Dean finally started to talk, “Cas?” Dean glanced over at the man. Cas had turned to face Dean by this point. 

“Yes, Dean?” Cas replied with a smile. Dean smiled back.

“Do you ever sleep? I mean, last night I woke up a couple times and every time I did, you were wide awake and drawing.” That was kind of true, but also not. Cas turned away by this point, blushing.

"I-i have a hard time sleeping." That was true. Cas does sleep, just not very well.   
Dean glanced over at him, "I can help with that." Dean turned back to the road. Cas then blushed dark red. "My mom used to make this amazing serum when I was sick."   
"You're mom sounds really sweet." Cas smiled but then frowned as Dean's smile faded.   
"She was." Dean choked out. "She, um, died when I was four. My dad was mixed in with some bad people. They broke into my house and tried killing Sammy as payback. My mom tried to protect him and it cost her her life." Dean started laughing which surprised Castiel. "She used to tell me that angels were watching over me. Ridiculous, right?"  
"You don't believe in angels, Dean?" Cas kind of smirked at Dean.  
"You do?" Dean answered with a questioning stare. When Cas nodded, Dean scoffed. "Why?"  
Way too quickly Cas responded. "Why don't you?"   
Dean didn't answer, Instead he pulled over. Turning to Cas he spoke again, "If angels are real, why didn't they save my mom?"   
Cas looked down; maybe it was time to tell his partner the truth. "Dean, there's something I need to tell you." At this moment, Dean's phone started to ring. Of course.   
"One minute, Cas." Dean answered the call. Sounded like he was talking to the Captain. "Okay, Yeah. We're working on it. I'll talk to you when we've solved it. Okay. Yep. Bye." Dean put his phone away and looked at Cas. "What was it you needed to talk about?"  
"Oh, never mind." Cas spoke abruptly. Dean nodded and pulled the impala back onto the road towards the diner.  
Cas immediately walked over to the diner bathroom, to stretch his wings. It was a single person room, perfect for privacy. He walked in and closed the door, forgetting to lock it. He pulled off his trenchcoat and white button up. Soon after, his long black wings stretched out behind him.   
Cas sighed with relief. Way too soon, he heard knocking. “Cas?” Dean called from outside the door. Cas jumped up and realizing his mistake. The door is unlocked. He hurried to retract his wings but with how exhausted they were, they wouldn’t budge. Clicking of the door handle made Cas jump even more.   
Before Cas could get his wings retracted, Dean walked in. “Cas, I’m coming i-“ Dean stopped in his tracks, looking at the Angel in front of him. Cas slowly turned around, meeting Dean’s eyes.   
“Surprise?” Cas said more questioningly than surely. Dean didn’t move. He stood there in the doorway of the diner bathroom staring at Cas. Cas started to finally put his shirt on over his, now put away, wings.  
Finally, Dean was able to muster up some words. “So, what super-paranormal creature are you?” Dean kept his green eyes locked on Cas’s blue ones. Cas nodded towards the door and Dean shut it and locked it behind him.  
“I’m an angel. The angel Castiel.” Dean nodded, queuing Cas to continue. “Oh my Dad, I’m such an idiot. I just had to go and fall for the righteous man, I screwed it all up. I’m a screw up.”  
“W-woah, w-woah, woah. Explain.”   
Cas looked down at his feet and played with the sleeve of his, now completely on, shirt. “It was prophesied that, I, the angel Castiel, was to fall from heaven for the ‘righteous man’. The man who’s childhood/ life sucked so bad, they’re soul became so pure.”  
“The other angels have teased me about it my whole life. Eventually, I got sick of it and I…. I vowed never to fall for a human.”   
“So, why are you here?”   
“I fell… for the righteous man, Dean. I fell... for you.” Dean didn’t know how to process this new information. Finally looking up from the floor, Dean saw Castiel now looking at down at the floor. Dean didn’t know what came over him. But, he slowly walked towards the angel and grabbed his chin, forcing Cas to look up at him. Dean looked down at Cas’s lips and kissed him.   
Dean pulled away and turned on his heels, leaving the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m a terrible person for adding drama but you know oh well get over it:)

Cas followed close behind Dean as they walked out of the bathroom. Sitting at a booth, Dean grabbed the menu from in front of him. “Hmm, Whatcha gettin’?”

Cas just stared at his menu. “I think I’m gonna get the stack of pancakes.” Dean shared that he was going to get the same when a waitress walked up. 

“Hello, gentleman.” She said looking up and down at Dean. “What can I get you?” saying this, she looked at Cas. 

“I’ll have the stack of pancakes.” He responded. She smiled and wrote on her notepad. 

She looked over at Dean, “What can I get for you, handsome?” Dean smirked and responded with a flirty “same as him.” The waitress smiled and walked off.

Dean looked at Cas, who had lost his familiar smile. “What?” Dean said, looking for a sign of why the other man was suddenly angry.

“Nothing.” Cas said bitterly. 

“It’s not nothing. Tell me, Cas.” Cas looked away, shyly.

“Were you flirting with that waitress?” Cas asked with a slight blush. 

“Yes. Wait- are you jealous?” Dean gave a sly smile.

“N-no.” Cas said looking away. 

“You are!” Dean shouted. 

“S-so what if I am. That waitress was just coming onto you like you w-were some kind of pie or something. I d-don’t like the way she acted like you were some prize to win o-over.” Cas kept looking away. “You know, never mind. I’m just an idiot.” 

Cas abruptly stood up and walked out. Dean paid the tab and ran after him. While they were in there, it had started raining. “Cas! Come on, Cas. Where are you going?” 

“Away from here.” They were outside now; Cas facing away from Dean and Dean staring at Cas’s back. 

“Why?” 

Now Cas turned around glaring and angry. “Angels and humans don’t belong together, and that’s clear now.” With a final frown, Cas disappeared, leaving Dean soaking wet in the rain. Dean got into the trunk and grabbed an extra pair of clothes. He climbed into the impala and tried something, praying. He didn’t know if it worked.

“Angel Castiel who art probably imaging killing me a thousand different ways, please come back. I’m sorry. I really do like you. We do belong together. I felt something for you I’ve never felt before.” With no response, Dean sighed. He started tearing off his wet clothes and putting on the dry ones. Dean started up baby. When he got to the nearest motel, he got ready for bed and tried the “praying” thing again. 

“Hey Cas, its me again. Please come back. I really need to talk to you. I’m sorry. Flirting is mt natural state.” When no response came again, Dean tried again. “Damn it. What can I say to bring you back? That I’m sorry for being such a dick. That I wish we could go back to the start. That I Love You.” Dean choked and looked down.

Dean laid down on the bed and looked around. “Goodnight, Cas.” He said quietly, hopeful Cas hadn’t heard him. Finally, he crashed, laying back on the bed. 

“Goodnight, Dean.” Cas said from the other bed. He knew Dean was asleep and he couldn’t speak so he rolled into bed, and crashed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. So I was in a rush to finish this because I had Finals to work on and it wasn’t fair for me to leave the readers on a cliffhanger. So oop.

A couple months later, Dean still woke up to an empty hotel room. Sighing, he got up and walked over to his duffel and changed into his clothes. Dean couldn’t stand it; he always said he worked alone, but he missed the other agent. He missed the presence of the angel. His angel. 

Dean tried praying again, probably for the millionth time. “Cas, please. I don’t know how to bring you back. I finished the case, told Cap that you were sick, and I don’t know if he believed me.. I need your help, Cas. I need your smarts. I need you to be here. I need… you.” Dean looked down, wringing his hands together. “I love you, Castiel Novak. I need you.”

Dean thought it was hopeless until he heard the flapping of wings behind him. Dean spun around to see the messy haired, oceanic eyed, angel standing there. Dean ran up to him hugging him so tight, Cas couldn’t breathe. “Don’t you ever do that again, you stupid angel!” Dean didn’t want to let go. 

Finally, Cas pushed Dean away. He apologized for everything, as did Dean. They decided to go to a nearby oceanside cliff (as they were in Cali) and talk things out. 

“So, what did I miss?” Cas spoke softly. They were now leaning against Baby, looking at the crashing waves. 

“Anna clemingdale is alive. Turns out, creepy uncle had her locked up behind the wall and was using her as a you know what-slave. Creepy, right?”

Cas nodded and Dean stood up, looking at the sparkling blue ocean. Cas soon got up and followed. He looked at Dean’s exhausted face and frowned. Had he caused him so much pain? Dean felt Cas’s eyes on him and turned. 

“So, you’re still an angel?” Dean said, now facing Cas and looking into his oceanic eyes. Cas nodded, not breaking eye contact. They stood there for what seemed a long time. Finally, Cas spoke up.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t believe in angels.” Cas laughed, they sat there joking about it for a couple hours until Dean’s face went serious. Cas’s laughs slowly stopped. Cas thought Dean was mad until he smirked. Dean grabbed Cas by his trenchcoat and pulled him in close so their faces were inches apart. 

“Kiss me if I’m wrong, but Angels don’t exist, right?” Dean’s smirk turned into a grin. Cas chuckled and looked at the ground smiling and shaking his head. Looking back up to meet Dean’s eyes, he spoke. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Dean smiled and leaned in, passionately pressing his lips against Cas’s. Cas kissed back and Dean spun Cas around pressing him against the Impala. Cas could feel all of Dean’s emotions in that one kiss. All the pain from his strict childhood, if you could call it that; All the sorrow from his parents’ death; All the heartbreak and heartache. But also, all the Happiness, joy, and love. Cas could feel when Dean had met Cas for the first time. The fear and the lust. 

Smiling, Dean pulled away. Cas grabbed Dean’s hand as they looked into each other's eyes. Their hands broke apart as Cas and Dean split ways to get into the Impala. When inside, Dean grabbed Cas’s hand again as he started the car up and put it into reverse. Driving down the road, Cas looked into the sunset. They had been on that cliffside longer than he thought. Dean looked over at Cas as Cas looked over at Dean. They smiled and drove off into the future waiting for them. 

The End:)))

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ya just love Dean?


End file.
